Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Mistake
by icymist07
Summary: Harry becomes fed up with Dumbledore and the Order and takes his life into his own hands. He gains some new friends and leaves some old ones behind. Will eventually be HarryGinny and RonHermione. This is my first story, so please be nice
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Mistake 

a/n this is my first ever story so please be nice, constructive criticism is welcome. I don't' have a beta right now so please bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… except for the plot and any characters you don't' recognize. I've read so many stories like this that I'm sure I'm taking some of your ideas, Especially Rosswrock who is writing the best story ever, Harry Potter and the Power of Time.

Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived

The night was calm and quiet. The sky was clear and the stars were shining. If anybody were to look all they would see was a boy; a boy of around sixteen with midnight black hair and startling green eyes hidden by round glasses. He had a scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead. This boy's name was Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was no normal boy. He was a wizard, and a famous one at that, fresh from his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had seen so many horrors in his almost sixteen years. He had dealt with dementors, giant snakes, trolls, a dragon, and his mortal enemy Voldemort. Harry had defeated Voldemort when he was one year old, becoming famous instantaneously. Voldemort had been terrorizing the wizarding world for about thirteen years before the fateful Halloween night. He traveled to Godric's Hollow, intent on killing little Harry, but his plans backfired. After killing Lily and James Potter, he turned his wand on Harry, but the curse backfired, robbing Voldemort of a body and powers. He tired to come back, twice, before, in Harry's fourth year, devised a plan to get his body back. He kidnapped Harry and Cedric Diggory with the Triwizard Cup and by using Harry's blood, regained his body. He killed Cedric before Harry's eyes. Then about a year later watched as his godfather, Sirius Black, fell through the veil in the Department of Mysteries never to return. Not twelve hours later, his headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, told him the reason Voldemort wanted him dead in the first place. He put the burden of the prophecy on Harry's already heavily burdened shoulders and then sent him back to his relatives, the Dursleys, who hated everything to do with magic, meaning Harry and his 'freaky' friends.

Currently, Harry was lying on his back in the grass at the park in Little, Whinging, Surrey, contemplating to himself.

'Why did I have to go to the ministry? Why did I have to believe that stupid vision? I am so stupid. If only I hadn't gone, Sirius would be here right now. And what about the prophecy… 'neither can live while the other survives…' Why must it always be me? To kill or be killed. Why didn't Dumbledore tell me this before…what a time to put it on me, a few hours after Sirius is killed. I don't think I can trust Dumbledore anymore…I've been a weapon he's been manipulating for his own worth for far too long. I won't do what he wants me to do and be a good little boy. I'm going to be free of him and his plan. I'll start at Diagon Alley tomorrow and do a little shopping. I'm going to train on my own and kill that bastard, Tom Riddle. When I'm through with him, he'll wish he'd never been born.'

With that last thought, Harry went inside to plan his cover and go to bed.


	2. chapter 2

Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Mistake 

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling…although I wouldn't mind if I was. Nothing is mine but the plot and any unknown characters. Thanks again to RossWrock for allowing me to use his ideas.

Chapter 2: Letters

The next morning Harry woke up to his aunt's shrill voice.

"Wake up Boy, and cook breakfast," she said. "Those freaks of yours better know that you're being treated properly."

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry replied. "I'm going out today, if they wonder where I am, can you tell them I went shopping at the grocery store? I don't want them to know what I'm doing."

Aunt Petunia's face lit up at the fact that she wouldn't have to deal with her nephew and he didn't want contact with the Order. She may not have liked Harry, but she sure hated those 'freaks' more.

"I will," she replied, "but not for you…I don't want them to come barging in here asking where you are."

"Thank you," Harry said.

He handed his aunt her breakfast and ran up to his room to get ready. When he got into his room, there were two owls sitting on his bed and one he recognized as Pig, his best friend Ron's owl, flying around. Of the two on the bed, one he recognized as his own snowy owl, Hedwig. 'The other one he didn't recognize. He opened the letter that Hedwig brought. It was form Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I know you'll probably say fine, but you're not. You need to talk to someone Harry._

'Who is she to tell me how I feel,' he thought, a little annoyed.

_You really need to talk to someone. Don't bottle inside of yourself. It's not your fault that Sirius died. Don't blame yourself. I'm at Headquarters with Ron. We can't tell you a whole lot in a letter because it's not safe. Dumbledore still won't tell us when we can get you out. Hope you're having a good summer. Don't get into trouble._

_Your friend,_

_Hermione_

Harry was not pleased.

'Holding information from me again…and who does she think she is, telling me what to do!' he fumed. He opened Ron's letter next.

_Harry,_

_Hey mate. How've you been? I can't say much except that Hermione is here. Dumbledore won't let us take you away from those muggles yet. Don't get into too much trouble._

_Ron_

_P.S. Ginny's been locked in her room lately and talking about a boy she's corresponding with. She won't tell me who she is writing to, but I think it's Dean. I think I'll hurt him at the beginning of term. What do you think?_

Harry laughed at Ron's last line. It actually hadn't been Dean who she had been writing too, but Harry. She had an idea of what it felt like to be Harry Potter and therefore understood him better than most. He sent a quick reply to Ron and Hermione.

_Ron and Hermione,_

_I'm fine…and not getting into trouble. How've you both been? Don't' worry about me. I think I might be staying here all summer._

_Harry_

_P.S. Ron, leave your sister and Dean alone. Stay out of her love life. I'm suer she can take care of herself…and frankly, I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of one of her bat bogey hexes if I were you._

He tied it to Pig's leg and sent him off. He opened the second that pig had carried. I was form Ginny.

_Harry,_

_How are you? I know how aggravating Hermione might be, so I won't say anything about that. Io just want to let you know that if you need to talk, I'm here to listen. I think I might understand a little bit of how you feel. My first year was unbearable._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Harry, instead of feeling angry, was happy to talk to Ginny. She had been relieving his pains for the summer so far. He replied to Ginny with a much longer letter than the one to Ron and Hermione.

_Hey Ginny,_

_I wan to thank you for your offer. Hermione's questioning is unbearable. I'm alright, just coming to terms with Sirius' death. It's hard though. I only just met him two years ago and he was like a brother to me; a little wild, but fun none the less. I'd like to get to know you better and thank you for going to the ministry with me. It really showed me what loyal friends are for. Hope to talk to you soon._

_Love,_

_Harry_

He took the letter over to Hedwig to see if she was up for the flight.

"Here girl," he said. "It's important that his goes to nobody, but Ginny. Can you do that for me?"

Hedwig nipped him in reply and flew off into the sky with the letter tied to her leg.

He then opened the letter form the mysterious owl. It was form Remus.

_Harry,_

_How are you? I know it's hard with him gone, but I want to talk to you. I know we don't' know each other very well, but I'd like to get to know you better. Sirius appointed me your guardian in his will. Speaking of which, Dumbledore wont' let you come to the public reading. He thinks it's too dangerous, but I don't' agree with him. I believe you should be able to hear it and what Sirius left for you. I decided that I'd take you to a private reading on July ninth so that Dumbledore won't have to know. I can pick you up around 9:00 am. Just don't tell anybody. We can go to Gringotts and then spend the rest of the afternoon together. Hope to see you soon._

_Remus_

'Well,' Harry thought, 'at least I know he's on my side. Honestly, Dumbledore is going down. July 9th…that's in a week. Okay, I'll be ready.'

He wrote his reply to Remus and left it on his desk for when Hedwig returned. He put a baseball cap on his head and pulled it low so that nobody would recognize him. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and wand and left the house to head to Diagon Alley


	3. chapter 3

Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Mistake

a/n i'm not sure if the chapters will be much longer...i have trouble coming up with ideas for certain chapters, but htis one is longer than the last two.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, but the plot and any characters you don't recognize.

Chapter 3: Gringotts and the Potter Family Vault

Harry walked a few streets down to the grocery store to throw off his guard and out on the invisibility cloak. He waved down the Night Bus and headed to Diagon Alley. The bus stopped at the Leaky Cauldron to let him off and Harry walked in. He walked up to the back and opened the entrance to Diagon Alley.

'Okay, if I'm going to really start training, I'm going to need a lot of stuff,' he thought.

Harry walked up to the big white bank and walked in.

He walked up to the goblin at the counter and requested to speak with a manager privately. The goblin escorted him into a room where he was told to wait. A few minutes later, a man of around forty entered.

"Harry Potter," he said. "My name is Richard Stevens. I am the head of this bank. How can I help you?"

"Well," Harry said. "I was wondering if I could get something that could tell me how much money I have. I will also be making a lot of purchases today and wondered if there would be a way to link them directly to my account. Also, are there any restrictions on me?"

"Well, Albus Dumbledore has an eye on your checking account to make sure you don't spend too much at once, but we can take him out of the loop. You just need to find a goblin willing to take care of the account. You also have a Potter Family Vault with heirlooms and about 100,000,000 galleons in it. You are one of the richest families in the wizarding world. You can access the vault, but you can't take any of the money out until you turn seventeen and become of age in the wizarding world. You can take anything else however. For your last request, we have a wallet that can be linked to your account. All you have to do is verify your key to it by placing it in the wallet, and it will stay there until you want to take it out, and think about the amount of money you would like and it will appear in the wallet. It works for muggle and wizarding money. We can also get you a fake driver's license as you are almost sixteen and could legally drive in the muggle world."

"That would be great," Harry replied. "I think I'll take all of it. Does the wallet and license cost anything?"

"The wallet is ten galleons and the license is five galleons t get all the paper work," Richard told him. "Who would you like to manage your account?"

"Actually," Harry answered, "I was wondering if I could have Griphook do it. Can I take a trip down to my family vault and regular vault?"

"Certainly, I'll get right to it. Griphook!"

Griphook entered and accepted Harry's request for the vaults. He took Harry down to his vault to get some money out and then down to his family vault. The vault was one of the oldest in the bank. It had the Potter family crest, a phoenix with a wand and a sword crossed across the middle, on the middle of the vault door. To the right side of the door was a golden griffin and to the left there was a brilliantly white stag, a big black dog like the grim, and a werewolf with a black and silver coat. There was also a white phoenix with red and gold wings above the door. The Potter crest was blue with the wand and sword silver and the phoenix in the crest white.

"How do I get in?" Harry asked.

"Just put your hand in the middle of the crest and state your full name. You might feel a prick, but it is nothing, just a test of your blood to make sure you are who you say you are and that you are of Potter blood," Griphook answered. "I can not come in because of the protections placed upon the vault. If any were to try to enter who were not of Potter blood, they would suffer an extremely painful death. I'll be waiting out here for you when you're done."

Harry went up to the door and placed his hand on the crest. After stating his full name, he felt the prick and waited a few seconds. Suddenly the door rumbled and slid away from the entrance.

Behind the door was the biggest vault Harry had ever seen. There were heaps of galleons, sickles, and knuts scattered around the room. Harry walked in and stood in awe. Hanging on the walls were paintings of his ancestors and all sorts of weapons. In the center of the vault there was a pedestal with an object and a piece of parchment. Upon closer inspection, Harry saw that it was a ring with an envelope underneath addressed to him. He sank to the floor as he started to read.

_Dear Harry._

_If you are reading this then I am sorry to say your mother and I have died. I would hope for that not to be true, but these are dark times and anything could happen. Anyway, back to what I was going to say. If you get this hopefully on your eleventh birthday with Padfoot as I have requested to Dumbledore, then you will probably already know that you are the last heir of Godric Gryffindor and the Potter family. This ring signifies your status and can help you to take in what you read and process it much better and faster. You still need the practical experience however. I know in my heart that the prophecy refers to you and that you are the only one who can defeat that idiot who calls himself a dark lord. If you would like to know about anything in this vault, just take the parchment underneath this and your mother's letter and place it upon the item. It should give a description of the item and who it belonged to. Say hi to Sirius and Remus for me. I have to go now. Your mother wants to write a little bit too. I love you._

_-Dad_

_a.k.a. Prongs_

_Harry,_

_I love you and I miss you. I hope you never have to read this. I think your father explained just about everything to you. The only thing I can think to say is that please give Dumbledore a piece of our minds; especially if that manipulative old coot put you in the care of my sister. You don't deserve that treatment. I have to go. I think you just turned James' hair blue from the laughing and shouting that I'm hearing._

_Love,_

_Mom_

While Harry was reading the letter, his eyes had started to water. By the end, he was openly sobbing. He let out all his grief and sorrow for the loss of his parents, Cedric, and Sirius. He let it all out and felt the burden lift when he was finished. He felt much better.

He dried his eyes and got up from the floor. He grabbed the other parchment and put on the ring. He felt its power start working right away. He started to look at the weapons. The first thing he put the parchment to was a dagger with a six inch blade. The dagger was silver with a green and silver serpent wrapped around the hilt of the sword.

_The Daggers of Sion_

_These daggers were first in the Sion family, but passed on to the Potters when the line died out. They can cut anybody who touches it, except for the owner. They are charmed to always stay sharp and never rust._

_These daggers were originally made and belonged to Lord Sion, an extremely gifted swordsman._

'Wow,' Harry thought. 'This is just what I need. I wonder if there are any holsters for me to put them in. Now, where is the other one?'

He found the twin dagger by a sword that looked similar to the daggers, but with a two foot blade.

_The Sword of Sion_

_Also made by Lord Sion, this sword has been known to command the elements. This sword is also charmed to always stay sharp and never rust. The wielder of this sword must be very powerful and careful. The elements are each a dangerous weapon of their own if not controlled._

_Lord Sion is the only known wielder of this sword._

'This is amazing,' thought Harry. 'If only I had enough power. I need to get more powerful. Then I can come back and get this sword. This is exactly what I need.'

Harry walked around the vault looking at many other things and taking some too. He found a set of battle robes with the Potter crest on the left breast. They were blue with silver cuffs and a white hood and neckline. He also found many books and his dad's school journal. One of the books he found was on animagus. He put everything he wanted aside and walked out of the vault. He'd decided he'd come back later when he could put everything into something.

Outside Griphook was waiting. He jumped up when Harry came out and helped him into the cart.

"Where to next, Mr. Potter?" He asked.

"That's all for now," Harry responded. "I'll be back later to pick up my things later."

When they got to the entrance, Harry stepped out, put on his cap, and left Gringotts. Diagon Alley looked very inviting in the dazzling sun.


	4. chapter 4

Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Mistake 

Disclaimer: Only the plot and any characters you don't recognize are mine. I'm not JKR although I wish I was.

Chapter 4: Shopping in Diagon Alley

As Harry walked down the alley, he mused over what he needed to get.

'Well,' he thought. 'I definitely need a new trunk…I think I'll get one like Moody's. I need another wand too as mine won't work against Voldemort. And maybe I should get rid of these glasses. I should get a whole new look.'

He walked into a trunk shop and looked around. As he was admiring a sleek mahogany trunk with gold clasps and locks, the owner came up from behind him and spooked him.

"How may I help you?" he asked. "I am the store owner, Seth Bernstein."

As his heart slowed, Harry spoke.

"Hi I was wondering what you had in trunks with many compartments. I want the best that you have."

Mr. Bernstein looked at him in surprise.

"You really think you can get something like that kid? If you're not here to be serious, then leave. I have better things to do than fooling around with a kid."

Harry bristled about being called a kid, but he supposed he looked like one, with how he had been so underfed in his life. He showed the man his scar to show how serious he was.

"Well Mr. Potter, I'm must say. I'm very sorry. I had no idea it was you. Let me show you around.

The trunk you are looking at is one of the best we have. It's got seven compartments. The first two compartments are just that, compartment. They're like your regular school trunk, but a little roomier. The other five compartments are empty rooms so you can decorate them as you would like. They are also expandable and shrinkable. Another bonus is that in this trunk, the ministry cannot detect any magic that is performed. It also has automatic shrinking charms on it so you can carry it with you wherever you want to go. You can also key it to whomever only you want to have access. If you want to be really safe, you can key it to your family ring. You just have to put the crest in the imprint on the lock. That way only you can get in and lock anybody else out, unless you invite them in."

"That's great," said Harry, "but you said it was only one of the best. Can you tell me about the others?"

"Well," Mr. Bernstein said. "We only have one other seven compartment trunk…if that's what you're looking for. Our other really good trunks we have are all single or double compartment. The other seven compartment trunk is like the mahogany trunk, but it is already furnished. It has all the fixings of a normal house with a family room, a dining room, a kitchen, a bedroom, and a bathroom. The mahogany trunk is 150 galleons and the furnished trunk is 200 galleons."

"I think I'll take the mahogany trunk then," Harry replied.

Mr. Bernstein showed him how to key his ring to the lock. Harry took out his new wallet, thought of the 150 galleons and paid for his trunk. He then shrunk it and left the shop.

As he walked though Diagon Alley to his next destination, Harry thought about what he would do with the five compartment rooms. He decided on one for a kitchen with a bar and an infinite supply of food and drinks, one of the rooms he would turn into a library and a study. Another room he would turn into a bedroom with a nice bathroom. His last two he would turn into a training room and open grounds on which he would put a quidditch pitch and an obstacle course.

He stopped in at madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, as he would need some new school robes, some casual robes, and at least one set of dress robes. While he was looking around, he spotted Madam Malkin measuring a customer. She saw him however, and came over when she got a break.

"Can I help you," she asked. "We have robes for all occasions, as the sign says. I'm busy at the moment though. This is my assistant Daphne Greengrass. She can help you."

"Hello," Harry said, taking off his hat. His scar was showing so Daphne recognized him immediately.

"Mr. Potter," she said a little surprised. "How can I help you?"

"Please, call me Harry and I'd like some help with whole new wardrobe. I need some casual robes, dress robes, and new school robes, as mine have gotten too short."

Daphne giggled when he asked her to help him, but quickly started shoving robes into his arms. When she had pulled practically everything off the racks, Harry went to try them on. He decided to get the black, emerald green, navy blue, and red with gold threads casual robes, and the dress robes that were a deep midnight blue with sliver trim. He was then measured and told that they would be ready for pickup in a couple of hours.

Harry walked out of Madam Malkin's and saw a shop for contacts and glasses. He went in and found the owner.

"I would like to get some contacts please," he said, showing his scar.

"Would you like them to have any special features or just be normal contacts, Mr. Potter?"

"What special features do you have?" Harry asked.

"Well, I can put x-ray vision so you can see through anything, including brick walls. I can put in infrared, and sunglasses," the owner replied.

"I'll take it all," said Harry.

"Alright, they'll burn for a little bit when I put them in. This is so they can mold to your eyes, so you can't close them. You'll have to keep your eyes open for about ten minutes afterwards, so you can get used to them."

So the owner put in the contacts and true to his word, Harry's eyes started to burn, but when the owner was finished, Harry did not close his eyes. He paid and walked out. He went over to Flourish and Blotts. He walked through the potions section and grabbed a few books including he ones he figured he would need for school. Even if he didn't get into NEWT potions, he would study the subject anyways. He grabbed all of his other school books too, minus divination, plus some extra ones. He picked up a book on apparition, occulemency and legillmency, also he got extra books in charms, transfiguration, and defense against the dark arts. He also picked up a book on sword and muggle fighting and strategy. The total cost came to about 430 galleons for about 50 books.

Across from Flourish and Blotts, Harry saw a dragon hide leather and armor shop. He decided it would be smart for him to get some. He went up to the counter and asked for the store owner.

"I am Mr. Blackburn, the owner. Can I help you?"

Harry deciding it would be better to just get the best Mr. Black burn had, showed his scar. "I want the strongest you have."

"Well Mr. Potter, follow me. The strongest I have is Hungarian Horntail. It will block from most of the unwanted spells, including some of the more advanced curses and hexes. What would you like protection for?"

"I'd like a vest and a pair of boots," Harry replied. "And do you have any holsters for wands and daggers?"

"We have bots that are charmed to not make any sound, are water and fire proof, and they can mold to your feet becoming extremely comfortable. We have vests that are water and fire proof, and they also mold to your body and become comfortable. The vest can actually seem more like a second skin than another article of clothing after a while. We also have holsters for both daggers and wands that strap to your forearms and your calves. They have protections against summoning and being disarmed if the wand or dagger in question is still in the holster. We also have belts for swords and longer daggers if you would like. It is more for show however than anything else," Mr. Blackburn explained.

"I'd like one vest, one pair of boots, one wand and dagger holster for the forearm, one wand and dagger holster for the calf, and one belt," Harry replied.

Mr. Blackburn showed Harry how to snap his wrists to draw his wand and a dagger quickly and effectively. Harry then strapped them to both forearms and calves. He put the vest and the boots on also, to get used to them. The vest was stiff, but Mr. Blackburn assured him that it would loosen up after a few days of wearing it and it would slowly form to his body. Harry Paid for everything and was about to leave when a question popped into his mind.

"Mr. Blackburn," he asked. "Do you know where there is a shop where I can find a new watch…mine broke two year s ago and I was thinking I should get a wizarding one with special features on it."

"I actually have a few here," Mr. Blackburn replied. "My grandfather was a silversmith and made the most beautiful watches I've ever seen. I don't usually sell them to customers because I only have a few of them, but I would be honored to sell you one. I have a very special one that is platinum and silver with a navy blue face plate. It can detect a death eater from up to a mile away and tell you haw far away the death eater is. It also has an emergency portkey in it that you can program to five different places. It would be very useful in a tight spot. I can sell it to you for 300 galleons if you're willing to pay that much. It was a special watch to me and I'd hate to part with it for more, but you a re a special case."

"If you wouldn't mind selling it, I will buy it and give you more than the 300 you ask for; especially if it has a special value to you. It should come in handy for me."

Harry gave the man the three hundred and then added another hundred for his help. Mr. Blackburn showed him how to program it. Harry then thanked him again, and walked out the door to head to Ollivander's.

He walked into the dusty old shop and looked around. It was just as he remembered. He looked around for Mr. Ollivander. As before, he crept out of the shadows and made Harry jump.

"Ah yes Mr. Potter. I remember well. Eleven inches, holly with a core of a phoenix feather. Nothing's happened to it has it?"

"No sir, I was wondering if I could get a second wand as I'm sure you've heard of what happens when my wand and Voldemort's get together," Harry replied.

"I do know what happens, however, I'm afraid that I won't be able to sell you a second wand. You see, I'm monitored by the ministry and only aurors and hit-wizards are allowed a second wand."

"What if I were able to procure the materials and have you make the wand," Harry asked.

"I might be able to do that. Yes…the ministry wouldn't have to know. You get me the wood and core, Mr. Potter, and I'll make you a wand that will fit you better than the one you have already."

Needless to say, Harry was ecstatic. All he needed was to find a wood type that attracted him and a core that fit him. He thanked Mr. Ollivander and left the shop.

He walked around some more before deciding to get some lunch and then heading up Knockturn Alley.


	5. chapter 5

Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Mistake 

a/n I'm not sure how fast I'll be able to update. I've got about 7 chapters written right now, but I'm kind of stuck…also I don't have all of them typed yet so, please bear with me. I also want to thank RossWrock for allowing me to use his ideas. He inspired me to write this fic…so go read his too. It's called Harry Potter and the Power of Time.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot and any characters you don't recognize

Chapter 5: A Whole New Look

At the entrance to the Alley Harry saw a tattoo and piercings shop.

'I think I'll get a tattoo and maybe one ear pierced,' he thought, 'but only on my way back.'

Most of the stores in Knockturn Alley looked dark, and foreboding, save one. It was a book store with many books on the dark arts and dark curses. Harry, deciding that he should probably 'get to know the enemy' and maybe even fight fire with fire, picked up a few books that looked interesting and promising. Among them he found _Most Potent_ _Potions_. He paid for the books, a total of ten books for 300 galleons, and walked out of the shop and back down to the tattoo parlor.

Inside, the shop was a very colorful, with tattoos displayed around the walls. There was a case with silver studs and hoops. The owner looked bored sitting behind the counter. Harry went up to him to talk about what he wanted.

"Can I help you?" the owner asked. "If you're not of age, then I'll need parental consent."

"I'm almost sixteen," Harry replied, "but my guardians won't care about what I do."

"Okay, but if you get into trouble, don't' sue me. I did warn you. What would you like?"

"Well, I would like a big shaggy black dog, like the grim, on my right shoulder blade and a white stag on my left shoulder blade. I'd also like a white phoenix with midnight blue wing tips on my right bicep. Can I also get a single silver hoop?" Harry asked.

"Alright," replied the owner, "but it may sting a bit. Not as bad as the needles the muggles work with mind you, but I still need to 'stick' you a little bit to get the dyes to stay permanent. The hoop shouldn't hurt too badly though."

So Harry pulled off his shirt and lay face down on the table and waited while the owner applied the dyes needed. He felt a little sting when the dyes sank into his skin, but it wasn't too bad, nothing like the Cruciatus Curse. He sat up while the owner did his bicep and the hop in his earlobe. The owner handed Harry a mirror when he was done. The earring just looked cool and so did his bicep. He turned the mirror to his back and twisted to see it. He was amazed. Padfoot and Prongs were moving around on his back, but no really far from each shoulder blade, but enough to make them interesting to watch.

"I decided to add that little bit extra if that's okay," explained the owner. "It gives them some interest compared to regular muggle tattoos.

"I love it," Harry answered. "I would have asked, had I known you could do that. Thanks"

"I also put in a special feature so that only those you allow to see them will be able to view them. To anyone else looking, it'll just be a bare back. You're phoenix I couldn't do however. That's just a plain tattoo," said the owner.

Harry was extremely pleased with what he had gotten. He paid the owner and went to pick up his robes form Madam Malkin's. As he was getting ready to leave, he remembered the item s he'd put aside in his family vault. He walked over to Gringotts and took a cart with Griphook again, down to the vault. He pulled his new trunk out of the pocket in his pants, enlarged it and put everything fro the day's shopping and the items in the vault into the first two compartments. He closed the trunk and left the bowels of Gringotts fir the second time that day.

As he walked back out into Diagon Alley, getting ready to head into muggle London, there was a burst of flame and a phoenix appeared. Harry, at first glance, thought it was Fawkes and thought that Dumbledore had found him. But, upon closer inspection, Harry realized that this phoenix had some white on it along with the familiar red and gold. The phoenix was mainly red and gold, but the wing tips and some of the breast were white. The phoenix found a perch on Harry shoulder and trilled to him as if to say "I'm yours now. I choose you; I am now bound to you."

Harry was delighted at first, but then became worried when he realized the attention the phoenix would bring to him. His fears were alleviated however when she, as he had conclude the phoenix was a she, just trilled at him to show him that nobody was paying attention at all. It was like nobody had even seen her appear. Harry realized that she must have been able to only those that she or Harry deemed trustworthy, see her.

So Harry, with the phoenix on his shoulder, but safe form unwanted eyes, se t off into muggle London. As he walked, he thought about what he wanted and needed.

'Well, I should probably get a TV and DVD player for the bedroom in my trunk, as well as some furnishings. I can probably conjure the little things like the lamps, but he bed I won't be able to do. I'll need some weights too, especially if I want to bulk up so that I won't get knocked over if I get into a muggle fight. A punching bag might be good too, that way I can work on my punches and kicks. It'd probably be a good way to let my anger out too. I definitely need a new wardrobe and a haircut. Maybe I'll get a pair of sunglasses too, just incase I don't' want to use my contacts on really sunny days.'

The first stop he made was a clothing store. It had every type of clothing imaginable. He went up to the desk to ask for some help, but found he couldn't speak when he saw the sales assistant behind the counter. She looked to be about 16. She had brown hair with natural red highlights. She stood about 5 foot eight inches (sorry, I'm American and don't know the conversion factors for meters) and was average size. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue that sparkled with mischief, and, as Harry thought, had curves in all the right places.

"Hello, may I help you," the girl asked.

At last Harry found his voice, which cracked as he spoke, making him blush. "Hi, I was wondering if I could get some help with a whole new wardrobe."

Like Daphne at madam Malkin's, the girl giggled and blushed. "Sure I'll help. My name's Julie by the way."

"Err…thanks. I'm Harry." was the reply.

"Okay Harry. Follow me. I'll load you up with everything."

True to her word, Julie had Harry try on everything from swimming trunks to winter coats and beyond. Every time he would come out of the changing room to ask Julie's opinion, she would blush and say it looked really good on him.

In the end, Harry ended up with five t-shirts, four button up casual shirts, four pairs of jeans, one pair that was baggy and black, three cargo pants in black, khaki, and camouflage, a leather jacket, although he had no idea why, ski jacket (along with snow pants, a snowboard, gloves, a hat and a pair of boarding boots which he had no idea what he would do with), two pairs of sneakers, one pair of Doc Martens, and one other pair of dress shoes, two fancy collared shirts, three pair of nice black pants, a nice jacket, and a couple of ties. Harry also found himself with new boxers, some swimming trunks, and socks. By the time he was finished, he was blushing beet red, and Julie was giggling as only girls can giggle. He paid for his new clothes and was about to walk out the door when Julie spoke form behind him.

"Wait," she called. "I'm on break in about thirty seconds and we con go and see about getting you anew hairdo."

So Julie too Harry to the hair salon and spoke quietly with the man there.

"Alright," he said to Harry. "Just go on and sit in the chair. You'll hardly recognize yourself when I'm done."

Err…," was all Harry could say.

So, resigned to his fate and with a nod from Julie, Harry sat in the chair and watched his hair fall to the floor in pieces. After about ten minutes of almost constant chopping, the barber announced he was done.

When Harry looked up, he could hardly believe his eyes. His hair, which used to be wild and untamable, was extremely short and spiky. It looked tame fair once and the shortness showed off is scar. There were blonde highlights at the tips which gave him the look of somebody not to mess with. Harry was glad he had given in, and paid a huge tip to the barber. He thanked Julie profusely and said goodbye back at the clothing store.

His next stop was a sporting goods store. There he bought the best weights the store carried. He also bought a pushing bag and gloves. As he paid for the equipment, he noticed a pair of sunglasses that really caught his eye. They were Oakley Minutes with a navy blue frame and gold lenses. He added that to his list of items bought in the sporting store and left.

As he walked the street back towards the Leaky Cauldron, he felt a pull to go in a certain direction, away from the Leaky Cauldrons. As he got closer to the origin of the pull, he felt his family ring start to pulse. He had the sudden urge to push the crest and he found himself in a mansion. He stood awestruck starring up at the high ceiling. Across it, a griffin and a phoenix chased each other while a giant black dog, a stag and a werewolf played a game of cat and mouse.

Harry looked down as he felt a tugging on his sleeve. The source of the tugging was a house elf wearing a blue toga with the Potter family crest stamped upon the toga.

"Welcome, Master Potter Sir. I am Tasha, one of the Potter family house elves. I is welcoming you to the Potter family home."


	6. chapter 6

Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Mistake 

a/n thank you guys for the votes of confidence. I'm glad you like this story so far. Can someone help me ot come up with a name for Sirius' mother or father...doesn't matter who, i just need help witha name.

_everpresent: I know it does sound a lot like PoT, but that's where I got he idea to write this story from. I asked him if I could use some of his ideas and he agreed. I have a purpose for the trunk, but I might change the goblin's name. If you can help me come up with some ideas for a name, that'd be great. Otherwise, I'll probably leave it the way it is because I don't have any brilliant ideas for a name for a goblin._

_To everyone else: Thank you so much for the reviews. I feel contented to know that my writing skills are actually ok._

Disclaimer: You should know this by now, but I'm required to say it. I don't own anything, but the plot and any characters you don't recognize.

Chapter 6: The Potter Family Home

Harry was amazed. The place was huge and had what looked like about four floors. His attention was brought back to earth by Tasha's voice.

"Would Master Potter Sir like be wanting to see the house? Tasha is here to do as Master Potter Sir wishes."

"Sure, Tasha," Harry replied, "but please call me Harry. Master Potter makes me sound old." He laughed to show that he wasn't offending the little elf.

"Err…okay Master Harry Sir."

Tasha took Harry's hand and led him through the house. It was actually a mansion more than a house with five floors. The bottom floor, beneath the entrance, was a basement with a room for training and a game room with all the muggle games Harry could think of.

"Only you, Master Harry Sir, is allowed down here. No one else needs to be knowing about what training Master Harry Sir is doing."

The second floor was the entrance hall. It held the kitchen, a family room with a muggle TV and DVD player, and another game room that had all the same games that Harry's private room had. The third floor had the dining room, another family room, but without the TV and DVD player, a luxurious bathroom that looked like the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts, and the guest rooms. The fourth floor had a room like the room of requirement and a huge library. Harry made a mental note to go through the library before he invited Hermione over.

The fifth and final floor was Harry's own private floor. It contained the master bedroom, complete with a bathroom, bigger than the bathroom on the third floor. When he walked into the master bedroom, he let a shout of surprise. There was a portrait of his parents on the wall next to his bed. He walked up to them and saw that they were smiling down at him.

"Mom?" he said while looking to the right. "Dad?" he said while looking to eh left.

His parents just nodded in reply. "It's us honey," Lily Potter answered. "Tasha has a sixth sense and could sense that you were coming. She found our picture, cleaned it up, an activated it."

"You'll have to tell us all about your life son," James Potter said as he smiled down at Harry. "We don't' know anything about you. Where's Padfoot and Moony. I'm surprised they haven't come bounding in here yet."

Harry felt hot tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, but he furiously brushed them away and answered his father.

"Sirius was killed last year doing his duty to the Order. Remus is probably at Sirius' house right now wondering where I am. I had to leave Dumbledore and the wizarding world behind for awhile. He's been manipulating me for too long," Harry replied.

"What," an outraged James shouted. "You mean to tell me that my best friend and brother is gone."

"Maybe I should take over, Pup," a third voice to Harry's left said.

Harry looked and saw a painting of Sirius tacked up next to his parents picture that wasn't' there before.

"Sirius," Harry asked. "When did you come in?"

"Tasha found this and activated it. I made a copy of my memories shortly after Christmas. She thought I might help you to cope with your grief." was the reply. "Although, I'm not sure why you would be grieving about me. You know you shouldn't be. I'm sure I went down fighting…as that's' the only way I would go."

Harry laughed at Sirius' statement and told his parents he would come back and talk to them in a few weeks. He had a few things to arrange before being able to move in.

Tasha continued on with the tour of the house and showed Harry the pool and his own personal library and study. Anybody Harry allowed to access the pool could, but they would have to take a portal like door form their bathroom on the third floor to get there. Th4e rest of the fifth floor was off limits to anybody except for Harry, whoever he invited up with him, and the house elves.

Harry was pleased. The Potter family home gave him a place to stay and train over the summer, away from Dumbledore and the rest of the wizarding world. As Tasha finished up the tour of the inside she inquired about a tour of the grounds outside. Harry agreed and the continued outside.

As Harry stepped out the door, he almost fainted in shock. The grounds were huge. There was a full quidditch pitch with a broom and supplies shed. There was what looked like a maze for training area complete with dummies to act as death eaters and dangerous creatures, as well as what looked like a place to set the level of difficulty. Tasha also told him that there were spells situated in random places around the maze that would fire out at the unsuspecting trainee. There was also a wooded area in which Harry found an archery and riflery range. On the outskirts of the forest, he found a barn with horse stalls and rafters that made great perches for owls and his phoenix, whom he named Blaze.

Blaze seemed to enjoy the barn so she stayed while Harry followed Tasha back into the house. Upon entering the house, Tasha led Harry to the kitchen to get a snack and so he could meet the other house elves. When he entered however, he was surprised to see only one other. It looked a lot like Tasha except instead of the big green eyes Tasha had, this elf's eyes were small and beady like Snape's, but with the warmth of Hagrid's.

"This is my brother Billy," said Tasha in answer to Harry's unasked question.

"I is pleased to be meeting you, Master Potter Sir," Billy said.

"Please, as I told Tasha, call me Harry. I'm glad to meet you too, Billy. Would you two like to have at least one other elf to keep you company and help with the up keeping of this place?" Harry asked.

"We would be honored Master Harry Sir," Billy replied, along with a nod form Tasha.

Harry made a mental note to send a letter off to Dobby and Winky as soon as he returned to privet Drive.

He told the elves he would be back in a little over a week to stayfor the rest of the summer. He first had to clean out his residence at Privet drive. He said good bye and thanked the elves profusely for taking care of the house. Tasha let him know that it was no problem and that whenever he wanted to come back, all he had to do was to touch the crest on his ring and say the password and he would be directed to the entrance hall. He thanked her again, made sure his cap was pulled tight over his forehead so as to cover his scar, put on his invisibility cloak, and left the Potter family home.

He walked a little ways to a deserted alley and flagged down the Knight Bus. Privet Drive was empty when he returned. It was still the afternoon so he didn't' really expect anybody to be there anyway. Harry went in and straight to his room to unload his purchases and other things fro his new trunk. He was too tired however after such a long day worth of shopping and fell asleep before he could even open his trunk.

**a/n I meant to mention, that if anybody else can think of another name for a goblin, please share. I could only think of Griphook when I started, so he w the one I put in.**


	7. chapter 7

Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Mistake 

_a/n: Sorry I didn't update. School got busier and I started softball and that's everyday…so I know though, no excuses. Here's chapter seven…I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update until school gets out in June…so please bear with me until then._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, I'd be JKR and very rich.

Chapter 7: The Will of Sirius Orion Black

The nest morning, when Harry woke up, he found himself very sore from sleeping all night on the floor. As he sat there, everything from the day before slowly came back to him. He was happy to find that the mess he had left the night before was still there. That meant that the Dursley's hadn't bothered him.

'Well,' he thought 'I suppose I should pack up everything into my new trunk.'

He started in the first compartment. He placed all his old school robes, plus his new robes (school only) in the compartment. He also added his new muggle clothes (he would burn his old ones from Dudley later), his wand, his invisibility cloak, and the Marauder's Map in with his school robes. In the next compartment, he put all his school supplies, including his sixth year school books. The third compartment he turned into his kitchen, complete with a refrigerator that would help food last forever, and a restocking bar with muggle and wizard drinks. He also added a freezer and table to sit at. He placed a door that would act as a portal to the other living compartments by the refrigerator so it looked like a storage cupboard. In the fourth compartment, he made his bedroom and bathroom. He made a wardrobe where he put all of his new robes and the other muggle clothes that he wouldn't' wear everyday. He made a cabinet for his TV and DVD player which he warded to play without interference from magic.

He didn't make his bed as luxurious as it was at his ancestral home, but it was still a very comfortable red and gold four poster. His bathroom wasn't as big either, but it was more than substantial. He also added a door for a portal which he placed in the bathroom to look like a linen closet if anybody came in.

His next compartment was turned into a study and library. In his study area, he set up a work area for practical potions work. He also added a desk with a very comfortable chair. For the library, he bought many shelves and put all the other books he had into piles with the title of each subject. It would make it much easier for him to find what he wanted. He put extra parchment, quills and ink in the desk so he wouldn't have to worry about running out for awhile. As in the other two compartments, this one got a door by the desk to look like a storage closet.

In the sixth compartment, Harry set up his training area. He padded the walls and put cushioning charms around the floor. He had bought dummies during his trip to Diagon Alley that could match his ability at dueling. They also had two other functions that helps tremendously. There was a built in spell meter that could tell him how much power he put behind his spells, and there was the option of choosing which level he wanted to fight the dummy at. He warded off an area for his muggle weights and punching bag, to protect them form stray spells. He then added the portal and went to the last compartment.

In the seventh and final compartment, Harry set up an obstacle course. He placed the other dummies that he bought and dressed them up as death eaters. These dummies would roam around the course and try to catch the person off guard. Harry also made a track for running to get into shape (when he couldn't' run outside at least). He made caverns and gorges with lava that he would have to find a way across. He had gotten the "death-eater" dummies because he could program them to work to his level and increase as he got better. He also decided to add a quidditch pitch to practice flying. He added the portal and climbed out of the trunk.

Overall, Harry was pleased with I work. True to the owner's words, none of the few spells that Harry used were detected. As luck would have it, Harry didn't' have to do too much magic, but he had needed to do some conjuring, which he realized that he really needed to improve upon. Everything else was provided or he had bought it. The trunk was also good in that it sort of had a built in warding system, so Harry hadn't needed to actually set up any wards. He just needed to say what he wanted and it was provided.

He wrote a quick note to Dobby and Winky, grabbed a few of his new school books, and climbed back down into his trunk to set his schedule for the next two months. Harry Potter would be a very busy adolescent for the rest of the summer. His schedule looked something like this:

5:30 am -6:30 am: Wake up, Get Dressed, Stretch

6:30 am -7:30 am: Running and Physical training

7:30 am -8:30 am: Dueling and Sword Combat Practice

8:30 am -9:00 am: Shower and Breakfast

9:00 am -10:00 am: Charms and Transfiguration Study

10:00 am -11:00 am: DADA and Potions Study

11:00 am -12:00 pm: Animagus Training

12:00 pm -12:30 pm: Lunch

12:30 pm -1:00 pm: Search for Wand Materials

1:00 pm -2:00 pm: Apparation and Stealth Training

2:00 pm -3:00 pm: Occulemency and Legillmency Training

3:00 pm -4:00 pm: Dark Arts Study/Training

4:00 pm -5:00 pm: Potions Brewing

5:00 pm -6:00 pm: Dagger Training and Muggle Combat

6:00 pm -6:30 pm: Dinner

6:30 pm -7:30 pm: Laws and History of Politics Study

7:30 pm -8:30 pm: Transfiguration Practice

8:30 pm -9:30 pm: Charms Practice

9:30 pm -10:00 pm: Flying/Quidditch Practice

10:00 pm -10:30 pm: Healing Study/Practice

10:30 pm -5:30 am: Sleeping

Over the next week, Harry improved greatly with is studies. His muscles also became more defined. He grew a little too, with some proper meals, and all the running paid off. He was starting to get a tan fro his daily walks to find his wand materials. These walks were meant for him to find the wood, but he never felt any pull or connection to any of the trees he passed. Also during the week, he received a reply from Dobby and Winky. They would love to work for Harry and would be ready when needed. He told the elves that he had a place at the Potter Family Home for them, but they could stay at Hogwarts for now and he would call them when he needed them.

On the morning of July 9th, Harry's routine was no different. He got up did his running and other training. He had taken a shower and was just finishing breakfast when the doorbell rang. Uncle Vernon, who was home that Saturday morning, got up to answer it. Harry, figuring that it was Remus and he might need to stop a fight, cautiously followed his uncle.

When Uncle Vernon opened the door, his face went from pink, to red, to purple, and back to pink in about 3 seconds. For a minute Harry thought that his uncle would slam the door in Remus' face. He was proved wrong, howeve4r, by what Uncle Vernon managed to grunt out.

"May I help you sir?" he asked.

Harry could tell it was costing him a huge effort to talk to a "freak".

"Hello, yes, I'm here to pick up your nephew Harry. You are Vernon Dursley I presume?" Remus said.

"I'm right here Remus. No need to bother them. Come in, I just need to make sure I have everything," Harry answered as he stepped out of the shadow of his uncle's body.

"Harry, is that really you?" Remus asked. "You look so different. I wouldn't have recognized you. You've really grown."

"I've been busy this past week," was all Harry said.

He felt Remus follow him to his room and saw him look around as Harry grabbed his wand and wallet. He had already hidden his daggers inside their respective holsters.

"All set," Harry stated.

They took the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron and from there walked to Gringotts. As they sat waiting for the manager, Harry and Remus chatted about unimportant stuff. They talked about each other's summers so far (though Harry did not mention any of his training or Potter Manor, as he still wasn't entirely sure where Remus stood with Dumbledore), and Remus updated Harry on some of what was going on with the Order. He sounded fed up that Dumbledore didn't seem to be doing a whole lot about Voldemort.

When Richard Stevens came in, the three exchanged formalities. Richard pretended not to have known Harry previously. When they were settled, Richard told Harry and Remus that Sirius had left a written will and a recording of his voice to read it. Harry had to blink back tears when Sirius' voice filled the room.

"This is the last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black, I being of sound mind and body. If you are listening to this, then I am gone. I hope I went down while fighting. I wouldn't' want to die because I hit my head on a table or tripped over Kreacher. Please don't grieve for me, as I'm sure I'm in a good place. Now, on to the "good" stuff.

To the Weasleys: You guys took care of Harry for me and for that I thank you. I leave you a total sum of 1 million galleons.

To Hermione Granger: You were one of Harry's best friends. Thanks for sticking by him. I leave you 500,000 galleons.

To Albus Dumbledore: I may not like your ideas you old coot, but you did give me my godson back. I leave you 1 million galleons. Use it smartly. I also leave you Headquarters, for which you know what.

To Severus Snape: I may not like you, but you are a huge asset to Dumbledore. I leave you any potions ingredients in Headquarters.

To Fred and George Weasley: You two were the best pranksters in your generation, second best to the Marauders. I leave you a total sum of 1 million galleons to help towards that joke shop of yours.

To Ron Weasley: You were Harry's other best friend. Thanks for sticking by him. I leave you 500,000 galleons.

To Remus: You'll probably protest, but I'm leaving you 50 million galleons and my flat in Hampton. There is a basement there that you can go to on those nights that Snape doesn't get you your potion. I also pass honorary guardianship of Harry to you. You'll understand why it's honorary in the next paragraph.. Be good to Harry and don't grieve for my death.

Finally, to Harry: I name you my heir and leave you the rest of the money left in the vaults; about 200 million galleons. I also leave you the contents of my family vault. Also, my motorbike and leathers go to you. They should be located in the villa in the Caribbean that is now yours. I made sure to set it up so that you could get the legal pares to be recognized as an official adult in the wizarding world. Remus can still be you unofficial guardian however. This way, you can practice magic and get away form Dumbledore if you would like. Do what you would like to do, but don't' grieve for me. Who knows, maybe I'll see your mother and father again. I love you pup.

That concludes my will. I don't think there is anything else. Just that, Dumbledore, if you're listening to this, clean Headquarters up. And I mean CLEAN it. Put Gryffindor colors and change the door knockers in it or something. Remus, get rid of Kreacher, and get rid of the house-elf heads. That is my last request. Goodbye everybody."

With those last words, the room went silent. Remus and Harry both clung to each other sobbing and lifting the final burden. Richard Stevens stood off to the side letting the "family" moment pass. He had known Sirius as a boy and held his vault while he was in Azkaban. He was grieved, but not as bad as Harry or Remus. He didn't cry, but was sad to hear Sirius' voice for the last time.

Both Harry and Remus composed themselves quickly. They didn't' want anybody to see them red-eyed and blotchy. Respectable men didn't cry or show their emotions.

Richard explained to both men that, even though the recipients weren't at the reading o the will, the gold would be transferred to the respectable vaults, and each who got something other than gold, would be sent a copy of what was given to them. So, if Harry wanted to be emancipated, Dumbledore wouldn't' have to know, he would just get the details o what he had received.

Harry was pleased to hear that. "Can I have the emancipation papers please, Mr. Stevens," Harry asked. "I still want you to be my unofficial guardian though Remus. I just don't' want Dumbledore controlling my life any longer. Can we go visit Sirius' family vault after the papers?"

Remus nodded his head in understanding when Harry stated his reasons for the emancipation. Heck if he could, he would have gotten away from Dumbledore too, but he knew he had a duty to Harry and some to the Order too. He also agreed to go down to the vault. He was curious to see what was in it.

Richard pulled up the documents needed for Harry to become a legal adult in the wizarding world. After what seemed like a hundred he had to go through and sign, Harry was free. He watched as a faint red, mixed with gold mist came out of the tip of his wand. It was the mist that told the ministry if under aged magic was practiced. Harry could now practice magic without worry.

On the ride down to the vault, Remus stayed pretty quiet. Harry could tell he just wanted to reminisce about he good times the Marauders had shared together. So, Harry stayed quiet and reflected on his time with Sirius. He remembered how Sirius always seemed to be there when Harry needed him the most. He remembered Sirius' white face as he recounted the graveyard. He remembered saving Sirius' life from the dementors, and he remembered most of all how Sirius had come with the Order to fight to spare Harry and his friends form the death eaters, but losing his own life in the process. He realized that he hadn't' really known Sirius that well. He vowed to get closer to Remus and eventually tell him what he had been up to all summer. By that time, the cart had reached the vault.

The Black family vault, like the potter family vault, was one of the oldest in Gringotts. The doorframe was encrusted with silver snakes with emerald eyes. The crest in the center of the door was a silver serpent with a black sword and wand crossed across the front. The back round was midnight blue with silver stars speckled in the background.

Harry actually found the crest to powerful and enlightening rather than evil like Grimmauld Place looked. It had a unique mesmerizing quality to it.

He had to speak to the snake in the crest because he wasn't of Black blood. He stated his name and then waited while the serpent seemed to judge him. He wasn't' acknowledged in any way other than a rumble as a door gave way to the interior of the vault.


End file.
